Rose Gems
by Dragon-Starre
Summary: (may change rating later) Two gems are stolen, demons causing havoc in Nigenkai, everyone's in danger......what'll happen?
1. Chapter I

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Dad, yo-you can't be serious," The teenage girl wailed. Her father sighed. He was planning for her worst reaction to his news but so far she didn't seem to take it that hard.  
  
"Would you feel better if I told you it's not going to be such a long trip?" He knew it was hopeless to try and comfort her but well..it's worth a try.  
  
"What kind of comforting question is that? You said you were going for four mounths. Four! That's.....uh dad what's thirty one times four?"  
  
"I don't see where this is going."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"124."  
  
"You're leaving me with someone I don't know for 124 days!"  
  
"Look Shiori is a childhood friend of mines who lives near here. And she has a son about 1 year older than you, so it shouldn't be that bad. You might even make some new friends."  
  
"You don't even trust your own daughter to stay by herself alone?! I'm 14 for god's sake. I can take care of myself!"  
  
"That's the problem. I can't leave you for even 2 hours without getting a phone call from the school or the police."  
  
"Dad! It wasn't my fault. The police only called fourteen times! And I wasn't the one that started the fights, they said so!"  
  
"Yes, yes but the school."  
  
"I'll go to school, I promise. Just please don't leave me in a complete stranger's house. Please!"  
  
"Enough. I've made my decision. I'm leaving tomorow so we're driving to Shiori's house tonight."  
  
"(-.-) Dad, you are the meanest dad in the whole universe, you know that?"  
  
"I'm sure I can live with that." He watched as his daughter stomped out of his studies slamming the door in the process. He sat back down on his chair and continued to sign some papers and finish his work.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You can't be serious?!" The girl on the other end of the phone questioned. In a calmer she asked, "So who are you staying with."  
  
"Dad's old childhood friend." The girl answered.  
  
"I still can't believe your dad looks that young!"  
  
"Not the point!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm still kinda suprised."  
  
"Yeah, but I can't go!"  
  
"Kizu calm down. Look it won't be that bad right?" Her best friend ask.  
  
"Yes it can! She even has a son!" Kizu exclaimed.  
  
"So? What's the point?" There was a pause. "How old is he?!"  
  
"Uh....about 15 I think."  
  
"This is your chance! If he's cute go for it. I mean......."  
  
"I'M NOT GETTING A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!"  
  
"You're 14 you need a boyfriend."  
  
"Nika!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh just tryin ta cheer ya up."  
  
"No your just tryin' ta get me a boyfriend." Kizu mimicked the way Nika usually talks when she's impatient.  
  
"I give up! So seriously, why don't you wanna go?"  
  
"Cause, my 'job'."  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot. Can't you still work while you're at Shiori's place?"  
  
"No." Kizu answered flatly.  
  
"Why not?" Nika asked.  
  
"Cause I can't keep on disappearing whenever I have a mission. She'd get suspicous."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Look I gotta go. Dad's drivin' me to her house tonight, and I gotta get ready."  
  
"Just promise me one thing?"  
  
"What's that Nika?"  
  
"Call me once you get there and e-mail me his picture!"  
  
"Yeah sure whatever," Kizu agreed while sweatdropping. She hung up once her friend did. Sliding off her bed the girl looked around her room. "I can't see why he can't leave me alone. It's not like I'd cause a world war with someone." She mumbled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shiori's house was long ways drive. After an eternity of driving, Yota Mirayao, stopped in front of a small house. "We're here." Getting no response from his daughter he looked back at her from the rear view mirror. He sighed when he noticed that she had fallen alseep during the 2 hour ride.  
  
"Kizuru we're at the ice cream parlor," Yota said. As he had expected her head shot up at hearing that.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dad it's not nice lieing."  
  
"It was the only way to get you to wake up. C'mon we're here."  
  
"'Here' where?" Kizu looked outsidde her window at the small house compared to their mansion.  
  
"Don't play dumb. C'mon." Yota got out going to the back of the dark navy blue covertable. Opening the trunk he lifted his daughter's suitcase out then closed it. Kizu opened the car door standing still while studying the house she would be spending the next four months in.  
  
"It's so small," Kizu whined. Actually she didn't care for the size, she just needed an excuse to go home. "I'll sofucate."  
  
"It doesn't look half bad."  
  
"Of course it doesn't look half bad that's because it's terrible." Yota fixed his daughter with a glare silencing her.  
  
"I don't want you to have that kind of attitude while you're here, got it?"  
  
"Yes sir." Kizu walked solemnly up the path to the house with her father close behind. Kizu rang the door bell, soon the door opened revealing a guy with long waist length hair. She looked up into green eyes and stared. //He's so TALL.//  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Me : Hi! It's me again. Okay so you probally knew that it was me. I'm not forcing anyone to review or anything but leave a comment at least or maybe suggestions, flames, anything! But that would mean it's a review and I said I wasn't going to force anyone to review. (-.-) This is getting no where. Um.........so the next chapter's coming soon if I can stop myself from being so damn nervous. But I doubt anyone would've stayed to read the next chapter anyway. (^-^) Oh well!  
  
Hiei : *pops out of nowhere* Review! Review or else! *points sword at the viewers*  
  
Me : *sweatdrops* Hiei uh.......  
  
Hiei : Shut up woman! God damn it can't ya see I'm tryin to get some reviews.  
  
Me : How many pounds of suger did you have?  
  
Hiei : Uh.........what makes you think I ate any suger?  
  
Me : *sighs* Thought so. OUT!!! *points at the door*  
  
Hiei : Review or I'll sic my dragon on you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me : OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei : *stomps out while mumbling something about stupid bitches that somehow ended up being writers*  
  
Me : *mumbles about enraged fire demons who eat too much suger* 


	2. Chapter II

Stupid Disclaimer : If by some miracle that I did own Yu Yu Hakusho would I be writing a fanfic? No. So I don't own anything from YYH.  
  
Me : This won't have much of scenes with the Spirit Detectives in it. I'm sorry. The next chapter's going to be have more of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma and the others in it. If the story's boring it'll get better I promise.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Investigation In Vain  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
(Nika's bedroom)  
  
"You're trying hard not to like him aren't you?" Nika asked her best friend. After introductions and a tour of the house Shuichi had shown Kizu her room, which in her opinion was small.  
  
"Am not!" The other argued from the other end of the telephone.  
  
"So how does he look?"  
  
"Long red hair, amazing greeen eyes, over all he's a pretty boy."  
  
"Wait a minute, what did you say his name was?"  
  
"Shuichi Minamino. Why?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I can't believe it you're actually staying at his house! This is absolutely the coolest thing in the world!"  
  
"Warn me next time when you're about to scream okay? I swear my eardrums are bleeding. Hey is he famous or something?"  
  
"If you would pay more attention, about all the girls near Tokyo are crazy for him!"  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then how come I'm not crazy for him?"  
  
"Because YOU HATE GETTING PAST THE FRIENDSHIP RELATION WITH A GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'M ONLY 14!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Whatever." There was a knock at the girl's bedroom. She covered the mouth piece before asking who it was. The door opened revealing a middle aged dark brown haired woman. She smiled sweetly. "Sorry mom."  
  
"Just keep it down. Your father's had a pretty tough day at work."  
  
"Okay." The lady left closing the door. Her hand removed from the mouth piece.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"It was my mom."  
  
"Oh." Kizu sounded sad, Nika noted.  
  
"You're thinkihng about your mom aren't you?"  
  
"I just miss her. Did you find any clues to the attack yesterday night at the park?"  
  
"Yeah, some blood, but I can't identify what demon it belongs to. Can you ccome out tonight?"  
  
"Maybe. Hmm one in the morning. Tomorow's Saturday."  
  
"Bring some weapons."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There might be an attack tonight."  
  
"I gotta go. Dinner's ready. I wonder if Shiori cooks good."  
  
"We have a major crisis and you're thinking about food?! God Kizu."  
  
"What? I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in uh........2 hours. Kay bye."  
  
"Ja ne!" There was a click on the other end, followed by another as Nika hung up. The teen sat up walking over to her closet. She lifted a loose board on the floor. Inside there was a small compartment filled with crossbows, arrows, and more weappons including a black suit and armor. She dug her hand through all the 'junk' finally pulling out a gun.  
  
"This might come in handy. I wonder if there are still bullets left inside."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Shuichi's bedroom)  
  
"That human has some youkai energy." Kurama turned towards the voice. Sitting on his window sill was Hiei clad in black as usual.  
  
"He isn't dangerous Hiei."  
  
"Hn. How would you know?"  
  
"Because I've known him for a long time that's how. The strange thing is that his daughter doesn't have any."  
  
"You're becoming more stupid each day." Kurama glared at the fire demon. Hiei continued, "She's hiding her youki."  
  
"The only way is by a concealing spell and still some youki could be detected."  
  
"Hn. If they are of the same blood then she's have to have some youki of her own."  
  
"Did Koenma find out who the attacker was?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This mission is becoming more strange. We'll investigate tonight."  
  
"Won't your ningen mother worry if you just suddenly went out?" There was a hint of sadness and jelousy in the koorime's tone.  
  
"We'll go at midnight. She'll be asleep by then."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"And Hiei?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whatever." In a blur of black Hiei was gone into the night once again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The night was cool and quiet. Too quiet. Hiei raced from tree to tree to the park followed by Kurama. They stopped in the center of Tokyo's biggest Park. "I don't see anything, what about you Hiei?" The fire demon remained silent studying the area carefully. He lept down from his perch on the branch, landing quietly on his feet.  
  
"There isn't even a trace of the attack yesterday."  
  
"Hn. Those ningens cleared everything."  
  
"For once I agree with you Hiei. Sometimes ningens are too nosy." Kurama sighed as he too scanned the area. It looked like nothing happened, it looked normal. "I guess our investigation was in vain my friend."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Let's go. Koenma probally found out something." The two raced off to Kurama's house.  
  
(1 a.m.)  
  
"Where is she?" Nika asked to no one in particular. She looked at her wrist watch. "It's already 2 minutes past one." The hazel haaired girl sat on a bench crossing her arms. "She better come or else." There was a rustle from above. Nika looked up to the tree, it's leaves were rustling alot. There was a snap and a body fell down to the ground.  
  
"Ow! Damn it!"  
  
"Luka? That you?" She helped the boy up. He was about 3 inches taller than her, with long jet black hair held up in a high ponytail. He wore an outfit made out of some wolf fur. He had pointy ears and a bushy brown tail at the tip of his tail was black though.  
  
"Ah Nika I wasn't expecting you here." He said while picking some twigs and leaves out of his hair and fur outfit.  
  
"Luka what are you doing in Ningenkai?" He leaned against the tree he fell out of. "And what were you doing in a tree?"  
  
He suddenly grew serious, "Some demons made it through the portal that seperates our two worlds. I was near there so I crossed it to see what they were up to."  
  
"You just missed them."  
  
"Yeah I know. If I'm correct they attacked yesterday night right?"  
  
"So when did you get here?"  
  
"This morning and I got attacked."  
  
"Oh my god! By who?"  
  
At the question he smiled again, "By girls!" Nika face faulted.  
  
"And I was actually worried about you but didn't they notice your tail and your pointy ears."  
  
"I told them a was a movie star."  
  
"And they actually believed that?!"  
  
"No one can resist Luka, leader of the Tsubaku wolf clan!" He started showing off his muscles.  
  
"Right............"  
  
"So what is a pretty lady like you doing in the park at this time of the night uh morning?"  
  
"We're trying to indentify what kind of demon came to Ningenkai but Kizu isn't here yet. And it's," she looked at her watch again, "One twenty five." One of Luka's ears twitched at a sound.  
  
"I think she's coming." He sniffed the air. "And she has sweet snow with her!"  
  
"I should've known."  
  
"Hey Luka! Nika sorry I was late." Kizu skidded to a stop in her hands she held two cones of chocolate ice cream.  
  
"You can give that cone to Luka I think he would enjoy it more than me." Nika suggested. Luka was looking at the ice cream like a dog would look at a juicy steak, with his tongue out of his mouth drooling. The two girls sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, here Luka." Kizu handed the wolf demon an ice cream cone. Once they got settled, Luka on a tree again enjoying his ice cream while Kizu and Nika sat on the bench. Nika had given Kizu the blood sample alread waiting for an answer.  
  
"That's wierd." Kizu commented.  
  
"What?" The ther asked.  
  
"Well this blood is human."  
  
"What?! No way I was sure it was youkai's blood."  
  
"Why would you want youkai blood?" The demon questioned.  
  
"To identify what demon came hhere to attack!" The hazel borwn haired girl yellled. "I swear demons are so stupid."  
  
"Oh---hey! We're not stupid!"  
  
Nika sighed a fustrated sigh, "So I guess all this was in vain."  
  
"And I stayed up for nothing," Kizu whined. She turned to her best friend angry. "NEXT TIME MAKE SURE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT BLOOD SAMPLE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Me : So how was that? Next chapter I promise more of Yusuke and the others.  
  
Yusuke : *pops out of nowhere* You better.  
  
Me : AHHHH!!!!!!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei : *pops out of nowhere* REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Me : HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke : *snickers*  
  
Hiei : *pouts* You hate me.  
  
Me : That's cause you're high right now Hiei.  
  
Hiei : What?!  
  
Me : Then what happened to my secret stash of 79 lbs of suger and 100 lbs of chocolate? It can't just disappear.  
  
Yusuke : *whistles innocently*  
  
Me : *doesn't notice Yusuke while glaring at Hiei* And here I thought you were telling the truth when you promised never to eat sweets again!  
  
Hiei : Of course I wasn't telling the truth!  
  
Me : You weren't? And Yusuke would you stop whistling? Whistling? *looks at Yusuke suspicously* You wouldn't happen to know what happened to my secret stash of sweets would you?  
  
Yusuke : Who? Me?  
  
Hiei : *glares at Yusuke* YOUS STOLE ALL TTHE SWEETS??????!!!!!! *starts chasing Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke : AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!  
  
Me : Man now I gotta go buy more candy. 


	3. Chapter III

DS : Here's the next chapter. As I promise more of the Spirit Detectives and you'll find out what their mission is but of course the summary already told ya.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters uh and other stuff.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Makai here we come!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A day had passed since the first attack from the demons, soon more demons littered Ningenkai. Inccidents have occured and yet the only theory that anyone could come up with is that there were gangsters around. But soon the inccidents became more dangerous still no one have seen the attackers. Many ningens lay dead today.  
  
On the second day, the attacks had become more global. Police even the FBIs are investigating the problem but there wasn't any clue left behind for even a guess of who was behind the whole thing. In Spirit World, the amounts of spirits being escorted there have been out of control.  
  
Koenma, prince of Reikei, along with Botan, 'Grim Reeper', are trying everything to get things under control. The Spirit Detectives are just infromed that they are to leave for Makai as soon as possible to bring a halt to this chaos. The Spirit World spies are planning to go to Makai as well. But the Demon World also had it's problems too. Strong youkais are beating the weaker ones trying to make them obey their every command. Things are getting out of hand.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(8:25 a.m. at school)  
  
"Yusuke!" Yusuke's thoughts were interupted when a short brown haired girl called his name.  
  
"Yeah?" She stopped besides him with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What are you doing on the roof?" The girl, Keiko, asked once she could breathe steadily again. The black haired teen shrug while looking up at the graying sky. "School's about to start. If you don't get to class you'll get detention. Again!" But Yusuke's expression remained grim. "What's wrong?"  
  
Yusuke sighed. He'd have to tell her sooner or later right? "Koenma just assigned us another mission."  
  
"Really? What is it this time?"  
  
"Some stupid demons stole two gems at a supposedly non-existing temple. Since then demons have been attacking all over Ningenkai, and I mean all over. Not just here." The girl took a nervous swallow, for Yusuke to actually be serious about something is rare.  
  
"So you mean---"  
  
"They're attacking all over the world Keiko. I don't even know where's a safe place anymore."  
  
"So those incidents in the pass few days---"  
  
"Demons." Yusuke interupted with the answer.  
  
"Can't you stop them?"  
  
"Hell no. There's only 4 of us even if we are stronger than them we can't be in about a million places at one time."  
  
"Oh. What are you going to do then?"  
  
"I dunno. Koenma's tryin' ta find how they keep gettin' into Ningenkai but so far he says that they passed through the portal bettwen our two worlds. But that's impossible, it's take alot of power to open up a portal."  
  
"Maybe that's what the gems are for." Keiko suggested. Ever since Yusuke had started this whole Spirit Detective thing he seems to be getting more responsible and worrying about alot of things. Either that or she was just immagining things.  
  
"Yeah maybe."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it!" Keiko said cheerfully trying to cheer the other up.  
  
"What? The world might be ruled by demons soon and we don't even have a single clue to who's behind all this!"  
  
"Yusuke---" Keiko started but once again was interupted by the Spirit Detective. Yusuke turned gripping her shoulders his eyes boring straight into her brown ones.  
  
"Look Keiko. We're going to have to go into Makai soon, for how long I don't know! This isn't like any other missions, it's different! The two Rose Gems can cause desaster in all three worlds and---"  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko slapped him across the cheek. Yusuke calmed down holding a hand at his stinging cheek. "Calm down okay? You're acting wierder than usual, if you have to go into Makai fine then go. I don't care the sooner you stop all this the better. I'll be okay I promise, don't worry about me Yusuke alright?" Yusuke just stared at her. "Hey where's that cocky arrogant jerk that I used to know? He didn't give up already did he?" The girl teased.  
  
Yusuke grinned, "No way! I'm not givin' up 'till it's over, but I'm just worried---"  
  
"No more worrying! Got that?!"  
  
"But---"  
  
"No more buts either!"  
  
"What'll happen to you when I'm gone?" He asked in a soft tone, his grin already disappearing. Keiko became silent, she turned towards the sky.  
  
"Well I could be eaten, ripped apart from limb to limb, burned into a crisp, ra---"  
  
"Okay okay, forget I asked."  
  
"Yeah forget you asked, just don't worry I'll take care of myself." Pause. "If I don't die first."  
  
"Keiko that's not funny!"  
  
"Who said I was being sarcastic?" She turned to face Yusuke again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I thought you'd be worried."  
  
"Of course I would be! You can't even keep outta trouble here so how are you going to that in a world where demons already rule?! I'm just hurt that you didn't tell me this earlier." Pause. "So when are you leaving?" Keiko asked in a soft voice.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(4:45 p.m. at Kuwabara's house)  
  
"Lilttle borther, whats with you?" Shizuru's voice cut off Kuwabara's thoughts. He turned from the tv looking at his sister.  
  
"Nothin'." The orange haired teen replied. "Why would you think somethin's wrong?"  
  
"Because something is wrong." Shizuru took a seat on another couch to the younger's right. "The accidents that's been going around aren't really accidents are they?"  
  
After a long silence bettwen the two, Kuwabara answered, "No."  
  
"Are demons behind this because I sense them whenever the incidents accur?"  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara answered. He clicked the tv off, leaning back on his couch.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Koenma suggested that we go to Makai and find out how the demons keep on coming into our world. We think there's a connection between this situation and the two stolen gems."  
  
"Stolen gems?"  
  
"Yeah two Rose gems, not much information on them though. They were stolen from a temple that's supposed to not exist."  
  
"A temple that's not supposed to exist? Great, you guys have alot of things to worry about don't you?"  
  
"Hmm mmm and the problem is when we leave who's gonnna keep the humans safe?"  
  
"Little borther you can't be in a million places at the same time, the incidents are already becoming global." Long pause. "When are you leaving?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(4:50 p.m. at Kurama's house)  
  
"Don't worry kaasan. Eeverything will be okay, I promise." Shuichi said while hugging his mother. Shiori had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes I know. I'm just worried with all this disaster going on."  
  
"I'll be fine kaasan."  
  
"Write as soon as you get there alright?"  
  
"Hai kaasan." Shiori waved goodbye to her son as he exited their house off to the airport. She had just recieved a call saying that her son was an exceptional student and that there was an opening at one of the universities in America. He would have to attend a high school there immidiately or the spot would be closed. She had asked her son his decision and he had agreed.  
  
What she didn't know was that it was all a plan to getting him to have an excuse to leave for the Demon World. Shiori went back into the kitchen still with tears in her eyes. "My boy is growing up." She said sadly but also happy about it.  
  
"Shiori-san?" A young female voice asked from behind. Shirori turned seeing Kizu. "Um.......I'm going out tonight and I don't know when I'll be back. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes." Shiori answered.  
  
"Don't worry Shuichi'll be okay. It's really dangerous though."  
  
"Yes I know." Shiori smiled a teary smile. Of course that was another lie that Shiori didn't know about.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
( 5:14 p.m. at Genkai's Temple)  
  
"So you're heading out tonight." An old raspy voice said from behind. Hiei stood up from Genkai's temple's steps. "Are you going to say anything to Yukina."  
  
"She doesn't need to know." Was his reply.  
  
"I see." She lit a cigarette as she spoke. "She'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"Then let her find out later." With that Hiei sped away. She finished her cigarette dropping it to the ground before walking in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(5 : 39 p.m. world news)  
  
Another incident has struck, this time in Egypt as the pyramids tumble to the ground. Every living thing was gone left with ashes. At the same time in Hong Kong, China, wild preserves are destroyed and cities are crashing. Power is out all over the northeastern part of the United States and quickly spreading to the west and South. Canada has suffered the same fate as Hong Kong, when will this end?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(6 : 38 p.m. at the park)  
  
"Hn. What took you so long Kurama?" Hiei asked arms crossed.  
  
"I had to lie to kaasan about it." Kurama looked down, partly ashamed.  
  
"So you guys ready?" Kuwabara asked, hnds in his pockets.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be, I guess." Yusuke confirmed with a shrug. "Did you tell Shizuru when you would leave?"  
  
"How'd you know she asked me that?"  
  
"Cause Keiko asked me too."  
  
"Oh. I told her at night so she wouldn't come along. What about your mom?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged again, "She was out, who-knows-where. I told Keiko the same thing too."  
  
"If you two would stop babling, we have to get to Makai." Hiei growled. The two glared at him, Kurama just lost in his thoughts.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(7 p.m. at the park)  
  
"So whatcha tell your dad?" Kizu asked as she sat on a branch swinging her legs back and forth.  
  
"That I was going out. You?"  
  
"Same thing. I feel bad lieing though."  
  
"C'mon we're saving the world here at least if we don't die first." Nika's voice became softer as she got to the end. Kizu smiled brightly.  
  
"Dieing won't be bad right? We'll go to Reikei!"  
  
"Yeah but what if they attack Rekei too and what about our families? How can you eve smile at a time like this?"  
  
"Easy, I think about something else."  
  
"Yeah like what?"  
  
"Ice cream!!" Kizu smiled brightly. Nika fell anime style.  
  
"Damn it Kizu do you always think about food?"  
  
"No." Kizu jumped down from her perch landing perfectly on her feet. "I have some new bullets."  
  
"Yeah? What do these do?" Nika asked as Kizu handed her 3 bullets.  
  
"Explosive. If they touch something once fired they explode."  
  
"Isn't that a little too dangerous?"  
  
"Yep! Which makes it more fun!"  
  
"Fun?! You've lost it." Kizu just shrugged still smiling.  
  
"Let's go!" The teen exclaimed.  
  
"You must be crazy." Nika replied although she followed willingly.  
  
"Hey where's Luka?"  
  
"He said he would join us as soon as we get into Makai."  
  
"Oh. Then let's go! Makai here we come!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
DS : Finished. Finally. Tune in next time.....when I get the next chapter up of course. Kay bye! 


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV  
  
Yu Yu gang.........  
  
"Wow Makai looks different from the last time we were here," Kuwabara said in astonishment. The portal they took dropped them off in a meadow. The grass came up to their knees, the color was a strange mix of blue green. The trees that surround the meadow were bare of leaves which was kinda strange cause it felt cool as spring. The sun was hidden behind a layer of clouds that looked like it was threatening to rain soon. And it was quiet.  
  
"This is strange," Kurama said quietly to himself. Hiei looked at the fox from the corner of his eye, he had heard what Kurama said although it seemed the other two didn't hear.  
  
"So where do we begin?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara fell anime style then got up. "I thought Botan told you where!!" The carrot head youth yelled in the other's ear.  
  
Yusuke shrugged, "Well all she said was that 'Go off into Makai, we think the source might be there.' then she left."  
  
"But isn't that kinda obvious?" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
"I suggest we start at the temple," Kurama suggested. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to face the red head demon.  
  
"What temple??" They asked together.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "The temple the gems were kept in, bakas."  
  
"Hey who are you callin' a baka, baka?!" Again, Yusuke and Kuwabara spoke together.  
  
Meanwhile. . . . .  
  
"Ahhh get away! Get away!"  
  
"I swear Kizu can you please stop figgeting so that I can get them off?!" Unluckily for the two, the portal Kizu chose happened to lead them straight into Spider Mountain. A mountain, like it's name, consisted of spiders. Kizu was covered head to toe with teeny little black spiders. The girl stood stiff like a board. "There that's the last one," Nika informed. Kizu let out a sigh of relief. "Why'd you choose this portal anyways?" Nika asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It was the fastest one that I can find for the time being, besides it was supposed to let us off at the foot of Spider Mountain not in it!"  
  
"Right, c'mon." Nika started to walk towards an opening which she can only guess was the exit.  
  
"Wait!" Kizu ran up to catch up with her friend. "So where are we going to go first?' She asked. Nika turned around abruptly.  
  
"What'diya mean 'Where are we going to go first?' I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nika's voice echoed then realizing what she had done she panicked. "Oh no! I yelled!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? So?! SO?! Don't you remember baka?! The last time we went to this place you yelled and nearly got us killled!!"  
  
Kizu looked thoughtful for a minute then exclaimed cheerfully when she finally remembered. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! The spider queen heard me and she chased us all around the mountain. Y'know she's kinda mean. I mean we didn't do anything and---" Nika covered the younger teen's mouth earning an annoyed look from the girl.  
  
"Shhh be quiet. I thought I heard something." They both froze when a female's voice greeted them from behind, icily:  
  
"Ah I see you've come back."  
  
They both turned slowly towards the voice. Standing about five feet away from them was a GIANT black spider, nearly reaching the ceiling. Kizu gave a nervous laugh, her hand behind her head, "Hi! It's been a long time huh?" While the spider queen was busy, Nika reached into her pocket, her fingers grasp around the handle of her hand gun. She pulled it out quickly and pointed it at the queen. "Well sorry we can't stay we hafta go! But we'll visit again!" The queeen turned her attention towards Nika.  
  
"Put that wweapon of yours down child."  
  
"Do you seriously think I'm that stupid?" Nika asked the queen sarcastically. Kizu stepped a bit closer to her friend since she was weaponless and was totally afraid of spiders. "Okay when I count to three I'll shoot and you run," Nika whispered silently to the other.  
  
"You can't!" Kizu xclaimed in a loud whisper.  
  
"Why not?!" Nika asked back in the same tone and continued before Kizu could give her a reason why. "Do you remember last time? She wanted us to come to dinner and you just had to agree and we almost ended up eaten, alive!" Oblivious to the two now bickering teens the spider queen over heard everything.  
  
"Because if she dies, there won't be any more of Spider Mountain and like almst one third of the forest's population eat spiders!"  
  
"But they're demons Kizu," Nika reasoned.  
  
"I'm demon too," Kizu said sounding hurt. It was what they used called thought speak, which was like telepath except that you can control who's in the conversation and who's not. Right now only Nika heard Kizu's thought speak since the spider queen happened to be a telepath, using telepathy in Makai was dangerous since there were alot of other telepathic demons all around them. Nika paused but lowered her gun, and glared at the spider queen who had reamined silent through out the whole thing.  
  
"Don't think I'm doing this cause you told me so," Nika growled, "If you try and eat us like last time I won't hesitate and kill you right here and now."  
  
"You have my word," the spider queen said, "My name's Luana."  
  
"Spider's have names?!" Kizu asked once again in thought speak.  
  
"I guess so," Nika answered. She looked at the spider--uh Luana still with out much trust. "My name's . . . Sapphire and this is my friend . . . Starre."  
  
"I am hurt much by this. I gave you my real name now I need yours."  
  
Kizu being her curious self asked Luana, "How diya know?" Nika covered her friend's mouth again and again earned another annoyed look.  
  
Nika laughed nervously, "You were kidding, right Starre?" Nika fixed her friend with a glare. "We can't use our real names here! How many times do I have to TELL YOU?!"  
  
Kizu tore the girl's hand away from her mouth. "But she told us her real name so we have to tell her's ours too. That's the right thing to do, isn't it." Then. "Oops I said that out loud didn't I?"  
  
Nika gave an exasperated sigh, "Was your head screwed on too tight? Anyways, Luana, Queen Luana I apologize for lieing but we cannot tell you our real names," Nika glared at Kizu while she said this then returned her attention to the queen, "because we can't trust anyone. I hope this doesn't offend you in anyway."  
  
"I see. You are spies sent from Koenma-baka right?"  
  
"H-how'd you know?" Nika stared in shock at the queen.  
  
"In a situation like this that baby sure as to send someone here already. If you truely are from the Spirit World then I shall help you in anyway I can."  
  
"See Nika she isn't mean."  
  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT YOU JUST SAID MY NAME OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Back to our favorite spirit detectives. . . . . .  
  
"Man we've been walkin' for hours," Kuwabara complained.  
  
"It's only been 24 minutes," Hiei informed then added, "baka."  
  
"Why you little runt!!" Kurama stepped between the two to prevent Kuwabara from beating up the little runt.  
  
"This is no time to be fighting each other, you'll have plenty of time for that later now we need to find the temple." The continued walking in silence again.  
  
"Hey Urameshi how come you're so quiet?" Kuwabara aked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
Yusuke answered without turning around, "The reason why we all are quiet." Again they continued on in silence after Kuwabara's failed attempt to start a conversation. On each of their minds were about the people in Nigenkai, well except Hiei, he was thinking about Yukina. But there was another problem they all overlooked ; why haven't any demons attacked them so far?  
  
They walked through the forest that seemed to have suffered the same fate as the meadow ; leafless trees. Grass was scarce, and it was as if they were being watched somehow. But again they overlooked that matter. The dirt path that they were on wound throughout the used-to-be forest, no signs of life anywhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finished........nothin' much on this chapter, the action or mystery or whatever starts on maybe chapter 4 or 5 or 6, I don't know yet. 


	5. Chapter V

DS: Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Kin: Hey peoples. Starre needs more reviews or else she's not going to continue the story!  
  
DS: I never said that!!  
  
Kin: Well, don't you want more reviews?  
  
DS: DUH!!!  
  
Kin: Then the only way is by threat. *nods her head* Yep. That and a good story.  
  
DS: All I need is a good story!  
  
Kin: Yeah, right. The problem with people today is that they are all too LAZY to write reviews.  
  
DS: You really need to learn to SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!! *puts duck tape over Kin's mouth* *big grin spreads across her face* There! Now you won't be able to talk! Oh Yeah before I forget I stole the idea of 'thought-speak' from animorphs. MUHAHAHAHAHA! I feel so ashamed. *starts sobbing* Just please don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
Kin: *looks annoyed then pulls a mallet out of mallet-space, raises it above her head*  
  
DS: *stops crying* Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T HIT THE AUTHOR!!!!!!  
  
Kin: *brings down the mallet*  
  
EVIL Disclaimer: *robotic voice* Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to the author Dragon-Starre.  
  
"......thought speak......"  
  
Chapter V  
  
The two Spirit World spies (*A.N. that's Nika and Kizu*) stopped in the middle of some arguement, literally stopped in the middle of the arguement, totally forgetting about it for the moment. They stared in shock when Queen Luana began shrinking, at the same 4 of the spider queen's legs were sucked right into her body! The three parts of her body began melting into one then molding itself, in a couple of seconds it looked as though a human shape of a female was going to replace it. The two large insect eyes grew smaller then turned from black to the color of blood. Two of the remaining legs gree fingers, the other two grew toes. The two girls gaped at the sight. It was disgusting to say the least, watching a spider become human or something close to a human.  
  
In the place that a once HUGE spider had stood now stood a woman with pale blue skin, long waist length green hair, and blood red eyes. She wore a chinese dark violet and navy blue outfit with two slits running from the waist down on both sides, her legs were covered in puffy navy blue pants that tightened at the ankles. She looked to be 19 or 20 with a model's body. Two red marks were seen on each cheek, she also wore what looked like purple eye liner. "Not all spiders look like spiders all the time," Queen Luana started looking over her body, "It's been a while since the last time I was in this form."  
  
Kizu and Nika took a fearful step back. After the transformation, the demon's youki had increased incrediously, it didn't even feel like the same demon before but totally different. The demon looked up, noticing the fear in the two girls' eyes. "Oh don't worry I won't hurt you," the she-demon reassured. Nika reached into her cargo pocket on her baggy jeans, still walking backwards slowly. A demon with this must youki can't possibly be good. They weren't going to take a chance to find out if it really was good or evil.  
  
"W-who are you?" Kizu stuttered.  
  
"Luana," the she-demon answered, then added, "I told you that earlier."  
  
"But---there---you feel stronger," Kizu said.  
  
Luana laughed a little, "Yes that's true." Then she made a face, "I really hate being in that spider form, I get too big!" She turned to Nika who froze, "I said I wasn't going to hurt you so don't worry. I used to work for Koenma-chan too." The two girls looked at each other.  
  
"Koenma-chan?!" The two broke into giggle fits. "K-Koenma-CHAN?!" The both exclaimed.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," Luana muttered.  
  
"Luana," Nika started once she stopped gigling, "What happened to the real spider queen?"  
  
"You're looking right at her," Luana declared.  
  
"What?! But how can you work for Koenma---"  
  
"I used to work for him. My mother died so I had to take on the kingdom," Luana informed, interupting Kizu in the process.  
  
Nika relaxed a bit then in a confused tone asked Luana, "Kingdom?"  
  
"Yes, my mother didn't only rule over Spider Mountain y'know, the kingdom spreads from the Dark Forest on the north to the Black Meadow on the Southwest. Follow me." Luana turned and headed down the tunnel to the right. Nika lookedd to the left where she had seen a possible exit.  
  
"But---"  
  
"That's the kitchen," Luana said without looking back, "strangers, human or demon, who come in there is usually considered the catch of the day." The two spies followed the queen down the tunnel. As they walked on, it grew darker and colder. The smell of earth grew stronger, almost stifling them. In all directions, it was dark rich dirt. Occasionally they would see a spider or two scurry by which freaked Kizu out. But it seemed as though they were walking further into the mountain instead of out of the mountain.  
  
= ^.^ =  
  
"Man, it feels like we've been walkin' for hours," Yusuke complained. His fingers were laced together behind his head as he stared up at the pale sky blue sky, the sun was.....somewhere.  
  
"How much longer 'till we get to this temple?" Kuwabara asked, happy that the silence didn't strecth any longer. It really bothered him.  
  
"About another day or two," Kurama said, also happy about the small coversation. They really had been walking for hours with none of them speaking.  
  
"What?!" Yusuke exclaimed, he nearly lost his posture when Kurama told them that. "You mean we're gonna hafta walk for another one or two more days?!" Kuwabara raced on ahead. 'Hey Kuwabaka where ya goin'?!"  
  
Kuwabara yelled back without turning around, "We can't waste time!! We have to---"  
  
"Do you even know where to go?" Kuwabara stopped when realization sunk in. What Hiei said was true, he had no idea where to go much less how the temple looked like. "Besides, those demons wouldn't attack in public, Ningenkai's probally more safer than this," Hiei said coolly.  
  
"I knew that!" Kuwabara then looked confused, "Hey! Why's Ningenkai safer than Makai!?"  
  
"Yeah, mind telllin' me that too," Yusuke said.  
  
"They haven't attacked yet in three days in public, they're delaying their attack for a reason. But that only buys us more time," Kurama explained. "The question is 'why'. We'll probally find the answer at the temple."  
  
"Or not," Hiei said casting a glance at the fox, "The stolen gems were kept at the temple, they're not that stupid like certain people," Hiei looked at Kuwabara as he said that, "as to leave the temple just the way it is."  
  
"Maybe they are stupid," Yusuke suggested, inside he was hoping that they, whoever 'they' were, were the most stupidest people on he planet. "I mean wouldn't someone at least have attacked us already?"  
  
"Well yeah, I mean to get rid of us or somethin' but they won't 'cause I'm gonna beat the crap out of 'em," Kuwabara exclaimed though he really hoped they would have a safe journey to the temple.  
  
"They may not know we're in Makai," Kurama implied. Just then Kuwabara looked foreward, an expression of dread crossed his features.  
  
"Speaking of the devil," Yusuke muttered. Just a bit ahead they could feel a strong youki, stronger than maybe the combination oh Hiei and Kurama's put to together times 3. But they couldn't see it, only the dirt path that seem to stretch on until it reached a mountain and the bare trees that lined the path.  
  
= ^.^ =  
  
Keiko knocked on the door furiously. "Atsuko! Atsuko! Open up!" She stopped and listen for a minute but couldn't hear anything. Keiko turned on her heels and headed for Shizuru's house with only one thought in mind ; find a safe place. She had saw demons, had witnessed their attack on her house, and was angered by them. Tears streamed down her face as she ran the streets of Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Keiko turned at the corner sharply, a turn that would've made any athlic jealous but she didn't care. She turned again into, ran up to the door, and knocked or pounded on the door. "Shizuru! Shizuru! Open up!!" She pulled away when she heard the lock click and the swung open revealing aa woman with waist length brown hair.  
  
Shizuru, seeing Keiko's tears, instantly became worried. "What's up kiddo?"  
  
"We have to go to Genkai's Temple!" Keiko blurted out.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong," Shizuru said kindly. She held the door open but Keiko refused the welcoming gesture.  
  
"D--Deomns attack, th--they hurt my parents, almost killed them!!" More tears came down the girl's face as she told her story. Shizuru looked alarmed.  
  
"What---"  
  
"I don't know what happened to them!! Th--they disappeared!"  
  
"Did you go to Atusko?"  
  
"I d--don't k--know where she is! She wasn't home!"  
  
"C'mon." Shizuru grabbed on the girl's wrist to pull her inside but when Keiko protested a little Shizuru gave a warm smile. "It's better inside than outside y'know." Keiko willingly came in still crying.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kin: Sorry but Starre's kinda busy right now. So......REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: What's the 'or else'?  
  
Kin: *pulls out mallet from mallet space and hits Yusuke through the roof*  
  
Yusuke: Hey whatdiya do that for???!!!!  
  
Kin: You ASKED what the 'or else' was! So that's what it is!! *watches Yusuke disappear* Hehehehe got rid of him. *puts away mallet* So okay this chapter's kinda shorter than the rest. But Starre's gonna be away for some time visiting her grandparents so I'm gonna be the one who's uploading her chappies. The chapters are still written by her though. She already wrote chapters 5 and 6 and I won't upload until I GET REVIEWS!!!!!! Starre went to soft on you people but I won't. Flames are welcome and that other type of review that I temporiraly forgot about. = ^.^ = Ja ne! 


End file.
